


Marcel's Revenge

by Sakura_Rae_Star



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Rae_Star/pseuds/Sakura_Rae_Star
Summary: Caroline was taken to use against Klaus, she had other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here, so not entirely sure how it's going to show up or tagging stuff. This was originally posted to Tumblr and then FF (same name but without the underscores)

Caroline awoke in a cell in the basement of a building that reminded her of the Boarding House. She was chained with heavy chains that with all the vervain in her system, Caroline could barely move her arms.

 “So, you’re the reason Klaus was in such a good mood a couple weeks ago,” a dark-skinned man with a flirtatious smile almost cooed at Caroline, “Just based on looks, I can sort of see why. Although he seems to have moved on with another blonde, a human named Camille.”

 Caroline detected some slight resentment in the last comment, so she decided to let her mean girl out a little.

 “If she’s human, it’s not an improvement,” she rasped, glaring at him.

 “You don’t know her,” The guy laughed lightly.

 “A human doesn’t last long when involved with a vampire,” Caroline pointed out, “Sooner or later, the human becomes collateral damage.”

 He snarled at Caroline before snapping her neck, plunging her into darkness.

 

* * *

 

“...sure this is a good idea?” A hesitant male voice asked as Caroline regained consciousness, “I mean, if she means so much to Klaus, why would you want to provoke him?”

 “I want Klaus out of my city! If I have to use this girl to do it, then so be it!” The guy from before yelled passionately.

 “Marcel…,” the first guy started.

“You do this or you suffer the consequences, Josh,” Marcel emphasized, before he flashed away.

 “This your first torture session?” Caroline asked dejectedly causing Josh to jump.

 “Uh, hi?” Josh asked awkwardly.

 “I don’t suppose I could get a blood bag from you?” Caroline joked causing Josh to wince.

 “I really wish I could but,” Josh started, looking sick.

 “I understand,” Caroline sighed, resigned, “But it won’t help you get Klaus out of your town. My friends and I tried to drive the Mikaelsons out of our town by repeatedly trying to kill him. Needless to say, it failed.”

 “But he’s here now, so he obviously left,” Josh pointed out, hoping to find out how to get Klaus to leave, “What did you guys do?”

 “Nothing,” Caroline sighed as Josh deflated.

 “What?”

 “We couldn’t get him to leave. Klaus left on his own,” Caroline said tiredly, “Wait, no. Stefan got him to leave temporarily when he stole Esther’s coffin, I think.”

 “Thierry and Diego were told that you were important to Klaus, that’s why you’re here,” Josh said.

 “I was just his next obsession after breaking the hybrid curse and killing Mikael,” Caroline countered, “If I was so important, why was I not with Klaus? Why would I be taking classes at a college thousands of miles away?”

 “Josh!” Marcel barked, flashing back into the room with Thierry and Diego behind him.

 “Marcel!” Josh cowering as Marcel advanced on Josh.

 “Why are you talking to the leverage?” Marcel spat, roughly pushing Josh against the wall, “You were supposed to start prepping her.”

 “Not chatting like girlfriends,” Diego laughed crouching next to Caroline, running a finger down her cheek.

 “Why aren’t you using my human version? She’s the newer version,” Caroline said trying to control her shudder at the look in Diego’s eyes.

 “Is she talking about Cami?” Thierry asked confused.

 Camille O’Connell, a human, was the niece of Father Kieran O’Connell who was apart of the NOLA Council and leader of the Human Coalition. Cami had come to NOLA after 1 semester as a Psych grad student to investigate the death of her twin brother, Sean. She’d gotten a job at a local pub, Rousseau’s, that was run by 2 sisters, Jane Anne and Sophie Devereaux. About a month after starting, Marcel started showing up specifically to talk to Cami.

 A couple months later, Klaus showed up and compelled Cami to be his eyes and ears with Marcel. Davina managed to release Cami’s memories of Klaus compelling her but was not able to release the compulsion. So Cami would be able to remember everything but still have to fulfill the compulsion until Klaus released her from it.

 When confronted by Cami, Klaus was able to play on Cami’s sense of family to sooth Cami and simultaneously turn her against Marcel. Marcel gained a little insight into why Klaus seemed taken with Cami with the arrival of Tyler Lockwood and the mention of Tyler’s (former) girlfriend, Caroline. While in the Garden, Marcel was able to peek into Tyler’s mind and see Klaus’ interactions with another blonde.

 Instantly Marcel could tell the differences between how Klaus was with Cami and how he was with this Caroline. A plan started to form in his mind and was solidified when Klaus came back from Mystic Falls practically giddy. Marcel had tasked Thierry and Diego to bring this Caroline to NOLA in any way they could. Damon Salvatore had unwittingly helped Thierry and Diego by regaling them with stories of how they used Klaus’ obsession with Caroline to their advantage.

 Diego had cornered Caroline in the Skull Bar near Whitmore before vervaining her and using the excuse she’d drank too much to get her out of the bar. During the entire ride back, Caroline was kept vervained. Once in NOLA, Caroline was put in the basement/dungeon of the Abattoir. Marcel was planning on using a battered Caroline to ‘negotiate’ with Klaus and get him to leave with his family.

 “We are not using Cami,” Marcel growled, his vamp face coming out. Both Diego and Thierry stepped back while Caroline scoffed.

 “Whatever you plan to do to me won’t work,” Caroline said looking straight at Marcel.

 “And why would that be?” Marcel asked, letting Josh go, “I’ve seen how he looks at you, via Tyler’s memories, and Damon Salvatore was oh so kind to elaborate on your usefulness to Thierry and Diego.”

 “This is Klaus you’re trying to manipulate,” Caroline said, mentally cursing Damon and his inability to keep his mouth shut.

 “Girly, Klaus raised me from the age of 10,” Marcel spat.

 “Then you know what happens when someone tries to force Klaus to do something, especially if he doesn’t want to do it,” Caroline said, hoping to capitalize on Klaus’ impulsiveness and his viciousness.

 “Apparently impending fatherhood has evened him out a little more,” Marcel smirked, then outright laughed at Caroline’s confusion.

 “Fatherhood? Klaus is a vampire, hybrid technically. He’s been dead for over 1,000 years, that’s not possible,” Caroline countered, perking up a little.

 “Well, according to the witches here, because Klaus is the Original Hybrid he can father children with female werewolves,” Marcel laughed.

 “But that doesn’t track. I mean it could sort of make sense, if Klaus had been a werewolf before becoming a vampire. But he activated his werewolf gene after becoming a vampire, that was what tipped Mikael off to the fact that Klaus wasn’t his kid. It’s why Klaus was cursed, why he created the Sun and Moon Curse, why I was turned into a vampire, and why he killed my best friend in order to unlock his werewolf side,” Caroline explained in a huff.

 The four vampires were silent at her outburst. Thierry and Diego looked to Marcel while Josh looked confused.

 “Hayley’s definitely pregnant, I’ve heard the baby’s heartbeat numerous times,” Josh confirmed.

 “Wait, _**Hayley’s** _ the one knocked up?” Caroline almost shrieked, “As in Hayley Marshall?”

 “Uh, yes? I think so,” Josh said, suddenly scared as Marcel, Thierry, and Diego slowly edged away from him.

 “Brunette hair, pouty lips, slight trailer park look?” Caroline asked angrily.

 “Uh, yes?” Josh said in a quiet voice, drawing in on himself.

 “I would highly suggest bringing in an outside witch to confirm not only the pregnancy but the paternity,” Caroline instructed.

 “She’s pregnant,” Marcel confirmed confidently and slightly condescendingly, “I’ve been around enough pregnant women to know the difference.”

 “Last time I had to deal with Hayley, she promised she had a witch waiting to help take down Klaus. All she did was snap my neck when I found out that she didn’t have a witch and then went straight to Klaus to tattle on us,” Caroline almost snarled.

 “Did Tyler have any part in this?” Marcel asked calculating a new plan on the go.

 “Yeah, he and _**Hayley**_ were breaking the sire bond of the hybrids when she offered them up to Klaus just so he would kill them. Because she needed 12 dead hybrids to get information on her family,” Caroline huffed.

 Marcel motioned for the others to leave before he left himself. There was a lot to think about, although he made a mental note to have Josh give Caroline a bag of blood. If what Caroline told him was true, and Marcel was inclined to believe her, it might be easy to get Klaus out of NOLA and still be on his good side.

 Marcel texted Davina that he needed to see her, instructed Diego to keep an eye on Hayley, and threatened Josh with silence about what Caroline just told them and the fact that she was here. Josh agreed and was thankful that he was no longer compelled to be Klaus’ minion. Klaus had uncompelled him to gain favor with Davina, also providing her the spell to make daylight rings.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean Caroline’s missing?” Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes asked pausing in her paperwork to pay more attention to her phone call.

 “She was supposed to meet me at a diner to go over what could be done to stop the spread of the barrier,” Enzo repeated, “She never showed. I couldn’t get on the phone and believe me I tried. Sent some text messages that were guaranteed to get responses.”

 “Did you ask Bonnie or Elena about her whereabouts? She might have told them something,” Liz asked. For some reason beyond her, Caroline had become friends with the newest vampire in town, Lorenzo “Enzo” St. John.

 “They haven’t even talked with Caroline for at least a week, too busy dealing with Elena’s Salvatore drama with the brother of the week,” Enzo quipped, rolling his eyes.

 “I thought you were buddies with Damon?”

 “Damon helped me through a rough time and got justice for what happened but then he dropped me for Elena,” Enzo said drily.

 “Hold on, let me check the locator app,” Liz said, pulling out her personal cell phone. She hadn’t told Caroline but she’d had her people put a tracker in Caroline’s phone in case of emergency, after the incident with Logan Fell.

 “Ok, she’s in New Orleans?” Liz said after a moment.

 “New Orleans? Never mentioned anything about going there. Damon’s mentioned it a couple times, the ‘Originals’ went there didn’t they?” Enzo stated causing Liz’s stomach to drop.

 The Original Vampires, the Mikaelsons, had left Mystic Falls as abruptly as appeared. Liz wondered if Caroline being missing was retaliation for what happened to the family while in Mystic Falls. Two brothers were killed by Caroline’s friends and they suffered no immediate effects for that. The mother and father were also killed but by Klaus himself, so Liz didn’t think they’d get any retaliation for that, unless Caroline’s friends had been in league them before they were killed.

 “Sheriff? Liz? Elizabeth!” Enzo called out snapping Liz out of the panic attack that had started.

 “Give me 30 minutes and I’ll be at the town line,” Liz said gathering up her paperwork and putting it in her desk drawer, “Then we’ll head out to New Orleans.”

 Liz didn’t give Enzo a chance to respond before ending the call. There was too much for her to do in a short time period. She made sure to lock the drawer where her paperwork was, Liz didn't want anybody to ask any awkward question. At least until the guy was found and Liz talked to Caroline about him.

 The Mystic Falls Town Council hadn’t reformed but all the anti-vampire modified weapons were still in the Sheriff’s Station. Taking a couple department duffle bags, Liz filled as them as much as she could.

 Quickly, Liz changed into some civilian clothes she had stashed in her locker before heading out, telling her deputy that she had a family emergency to take care of. With the Spirit Magic Barrier still up, Liz wasn't too worried about leaving the town shorthand end anymore. It was amazing how fast the crime rate dropped once vampires were unable to inhabit the town.

 “You expecting Caroline to be in trouble?” Enzo commenting as he took in the duffle bags odd shapes.

 “Caroline isn't contacting anyone, is someplace where she probably shouldn't be, and in the city where the Mikaelsons ran off to? It has to be trouble,” Liz reasoned as she drove off once Enzo closed the door.

 “Have you tried call Klaus? From what Damon had been telling me, the bloke was quite smitten with your daughter,” Enzo smirked. Damon had quite gleefully told him of Klaus’s obsession with Caroline.

 “I think that might be part of the reason Caroline's gone. Got a call from Matt that there were 2 strange Vampires hanging around Damon just before the Spirit Barrier went up around the Grille. I think they took her,” Liz said gripping the steering wheel tighter.

 “Hold on,” Enzo said getting his cell phone out, “There were 2 vampires in the Grille with you before the Barrier got that far.”

 “Thierry and Diego, good guys. Had fun with them while I was in New Orleans before Augustine,” Damon said easily.

 “Any reason why they looked you up?” Enzo asked, hoping what actually happened hadn't actually happened.

“They were lamenting the fact that Klaus had taken over their city. Told them they should find a blonde baby vampire to distract him,” Damon laughed even though Elena smacked him in the arm.

 “And now Caroline is missing,” Liz spat, knowing Damon, and subsequently Elena, could hear her, “If they harm her because of your big mouth, the Spirit Barrier will be that least of your problems!”

 Enzo ended the call on Elena’s gasp, before starting another.

 “Who are you calling now? Please don't say Stefan,” Liz fumed.

 “Who is this and how did you get it?” An accented voice growled.

 “Lorenzo St. John, most call me Enzo,” Enzo smiled, “I got this number off of a mutual blonde vampire, without her knowing of course.”

 Liz’s eyes widened, Enzo had called Klaus and Caroline had had his number.

 “I'm calling because of said mutual blonde vampire,” Enzo continued, “It appears that 2 vampires from _your_ town, a Thierry and a Diego, came and took Caroline.”

 The phone went silent as the call ended abruptly. Enzo had to stifle a laugh, the Hybrid must have crushed his phone.

 “What happened?” Liz asked interested in Klaus’ reaction.

 “I think he crushed his phone,” Enzo smirked, “Hold on, think he's calling again. Hello?”

“When did this happen?” Came Klaus’ growl.

 “It's been almost a day,” Liz said after Enzo put it on speaker.

 “You only noticed her absence after a day of silence from her?” Klaus asked slightly incredulous. Caroline didn't seem like the type to not contact or not be in contact with someone for at most 1 hour.

 “Kai Parker and his Gemini Coven is trying to collapse the Other Side and have a bubble of non-Spirit Magic slowly growing in Mystic Falls,” Liz countered.

 “Gorgeous and I were supposed to meet earlier and discuss ways to reduce the Barrier without killing off both lines of Doppelgängers,” Enzo added, smirking when he heard a growl at Caroline's nickname.

 “What do you mean ‘both lines of Doppelgängers’? There's only 1, the Petrova one,” a female accented voice demanded.

 “It's a long, complicated story, Rebekah, but both Silas and Amara had Doppelgängers,” Liz explained, “The Petrova line is Amara’s while Silas’ line is the Salvatores.”

 “Damon’s a Doppelgänger?” Both Klaus and Rebekah said at the same time causing Enzo to bust out laughing and Liz to groan.

“Wrong Salvatore,” Enzo gleefully said to utter silence.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline was taken to use against Klaus, she had other ideas.

“What do you want Marcel?” Davina asked, crossing her arms. Davina had been in school when Marcel had texted her earlier and the teacher had almost caught her. Then she had to make a quick excuse to get out away from the other Ancestral NOLA Witches. They did not approve of her relationship with Marcel and Josh.

“Would it be possible for a witch or a coven create a pregnancy hoax?” Marcel asked carefully.

Davina blinked a couple times, not expecting that question at all. She racked her brain for anything related to pregnancies before realizing what Marcel was getting at.

“Why would they do that?” Davina asked perplexed, “It’d take so much magic and the amount of sacrifices required would be…”

“But it’s possible?”

Davina swallowed as she nodded her head.

“How many people would they need to sacrifice?” Marcel asked quietly.

“Uh, off the top of my head, a couple just to start the spell and then at least 1 healthy, young person each day,” Davina managed to get out.

“She’s at least 6 months, so that’s at least 182-185?” Marcel said as Davina blanched at the numbers said aloud.

“Wait, Cami’s brother died about 6 months ago, right?” Davina said suddenly before, “Wait, they’d need the Founding Families to do the spell. A human, a witch, and a werewolf.”

“So if Sean was the human, who was the witch and werewolf?” Marcel asked, thinking back, “That was just after the Harvest, so why wouldn’t you have picked up on it? That would have to been a massive magical output. Even the sacrifices each additional day should have had some detectable magical output, right?”

“Maybe? Right after you saved me from the first Harvest was so hectic and confusing, I still don’t remember all of it,” Davina said with a sigh.

Davina had so much power right after the first Harvest was interrupted, she almost felt omnipotent and all-powerful. If Marcel hadn’t kept Davina in that damned attic, the NOLA Witches would have recaptured Davina and forced the Harvest to completion.

“Is there a way to end the spell?” Marcel asked after a moment of silence, “Or make it known?”

“Even though this spell would require a human sacrifice everyday, it would need to be anchored, or fastened, to the female in question,” Davina said slowly, “Similar to a daylight ring for a vampire.”

“Similar to a daylight ring for a vampire? A pregnancy ring, basically,” Marcel said dubiously.

“Or another piece of jewelry,” Davina giggled, “Just one that almost always stayed on the body.”

“Okay, point taken,” Marcel smiled, “Could you do a locator spell to find it?”

“Maybe? It’d be easier if I had some of Hayley’s blood but I could do a locator spell to detect the presence of strong magic?” Davina said hopefully.

“It wouldn’t be hard to get you in the same room as her but convincing Klaus might be a little harder,” Marcel said thinking out loud. Klaus was notoriously paranoid and didn’t forgive easily, if at all. Both Marcel and Davina had recently gone against Klaus and were in no position to convince him of anything.

“Is there anyone that would be able to convince Klaus of the possibility?” Davina asked hopefully causing Marcel to take a deep breathe.

“There is but she may not be so inclined to help us,” Marcel said rubbing the back of his neck.

“What did you do?” Davina demanded, narrowing her eyes.

“I had her brought here to use against Klaus. To make Klaus leave New Orleans,” Marcel confessed.

“Please tell me you didn’t torture her at least,” Davina sighed in defeat.

“No, I was about to but she’s feisty and was actually the one to clue us into the potential pregnancy hoax,” Marcel laughed lightly.

“So she doesn’t like Hayley?” Davina said, hoping they could use that to get this girl to help them.

“There is definitely no love lost between them,” Marcel laughed, “I had Josh stay with her in the basement of the Abattoir.”

Marcel grabbed his cell phone and called Josh to bring him, and Caroline by extension, up to speed and to say that he and Davina on their way but he hadn’t noticed a pregnant brunette eavesdropping on their conversation.

 

* * *

 

Hayley had been coming back from meeting with Sophie and her witches when she had come upon Marcel and Davina talking. Mild curiosity, and the possibility of blackmail material against both Davina and Marcel, had her stopping to listen in on their conversation.

Now, as Hayley booked it back to the Abattoir, she was glad she stopped. All her work to help her long-lost pack was in danger of being all for naught. Hayley’s mind raced on how she could turn this to her favor. Maybe she could ‘confess’ to Elijah and pin it all on the witches? She didn’t dare go to Klaus, she was still on thin ice with him.

“Hayley! What’s the matter? You don’t look good,” a familiar voice called out as Hayley burst through the door.

It caused Hayley to stop in her tracks, she hadn’t considered Camille. Thinking quickly, Hayley dragged Cami along with her. Spinning a woeful, orphan tale and how there was a vampire being held in the basement of the Abattoir that threatened her ‘family’, Hayley hoped to convince Cami to help her.

“Hayley, uh, hi!” Josh said awkwardly. He was trying to think of something to do when Hayley abruptly snapped his neck.

“Josh!” Cami exclaimed, trying to make sure he didn’t injure anything else as his body fell.

“Wow, you snapped another vampire’s neck,” Caroline said dryly, causing Cami to notice the blonde vampire for the first time.

She was young looking, beautiful (even if covered in grime), and somewhat similar looking. Cami looked to Hayley, to ream her for snapping Josh’s neck but Hayley was already talking to the new vampire.

“Cami meet Caroline, the lesser you,” Hayley sneered.

Caroline looked at the human realizing this was who Marcel had been talking about before. She was older than her or Hayley, maybe around Mason’s age before Damon had killed him? Her clothes needed an overhaul, made her look older than she probably was.

“You must be Camille O’Connell, heard a lot about you,” Caroline said diplomatically.

“Klaus moved on,” Hayley said smiling as she rubbed her protruding belly and tilted her head towards Cami. Hayley was hoping to prey upon Caroline’s obvious insecurity about being cast aside. She had heard enough from Tyler and had seen enough to know what buttons to press with Caroline.

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes while Cami looked at Hayley with confusion. She’d never seen Hayley act like this, maybe it was the hormones?

“You do realize that Klaus will find out what you did? Something this big, won’t stay secret long. Especially if there’s already a witch on to you,” Caroline pointed out, making a show of looking at Hayley’s stomach. Even though Hayley looked pregnant, Caroline couldn’t hear the baby’s heartbeat. Hayley’s had picked up while Cami’s had stayed relatively steady.

“What is she talking about Hayley?” Cami asked, completely confused. She wasn’t sure why she was there beyond witnessing their exchange.

“Again Hayley is doing something beyond idiotic for information on her family or to help her family, which Hayley could have gotten much easier if she’d actually befriended a witch or two,” Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Caroline couldn’t believe that Hayley was that desperate that she didn’t have the patience to befriend, or pretend to befriend, a couple witches. The girl did not know how to do things correctly, it was a surprise that she’d lasted this long.

“Like you wouldn’t go to the lengths I went to for your friends and family,” Hayley countered.

“Oh, I’d do a lot for my friends and family but I’d do them smarter than you did,” Caroline smiled tightly, “Especially not getting a body count that was close to 200 people, including the brother of one of your so-called friends a little over 6 months ago.”

Hayley stiffened at the number of people dead, she’d known that there would be large sacrifice but not that much. But she steeled herself by thinking of who she was doing this for.

“Wait...what?” Cami said in a small voice. Caroline wasn’t talking about Sean, was she? From what both Marcel and Klaus had told her, Sean had died because of a hex by one of the New Orleans witches.

“To make sure everyone believed Klaus knocked up Hayley, there had to be a sacrifice of people from New Orleans Founding Families,” Caroline explained with a look of sadness. While Caroline was all for Hayley getting her comeuppance, she was sorry for what Cami’s brother died for and for how she was finding it out.

“And the O’Connells are a Founding Family,” Cami said shocked.

“Don’t listen to her!” Hayley exclaimed before being hit by a nearby branch in the temple by Cami.

“Oh, god! Oh GOD!” Cami said as Hayley slumped to the ground. She just hit a pregnant girl in the head!

“She’s not pregnant, she’ll be fine!” Caroline said, grabbing the stick from Cami.

“Are you sure?” Cami asked quietly.

“According to what Marcel said, there has to be a piece of jewelry that the spell is being anchored to that Hayley is wearing,” Caroline said moving to search Hayley.

A memory snapped Cami out, “Hayley has a pendant that she mentioned was a family heirloom. Could that be it?”

“Could be,” Caroline mumbled as she moved Hayley to find the pendant. As soon as Caroline touched the antiquey pendant, she could feel the magic emanating from it. Once in her hand, Caroline felt uneasy and her hand involuntarily closed around the pendant, crushing it.

“Oh my god, you were right!” Cami said in astonishment as Hayley’s pregnant belly disappeared.

“Yep,” Caroline agreed, tiredly.

“You, uh, you wouldn’t know how to un-hex someone?” Cami asked, helping Caroline up.

“Me? No, but I have a friend who is very powerful that might be able to help,” Caroline said dusting herself off, “Plus there’s a bubble of non-Spirit Magic in my hometown that could also help.”

Josh was starting to stir, he would be ‘awake’ well before Hayley regained consciousness. Caroline needed to get back to Whitmore, she had a paper due in a week that she needed to write.

“Bubble of what?” Cami asked as she followed Caroline out before leading the way for Caroline.

“Spirit Magic draws it’s power from the Other Side, a place where the Supernatural go after they die. There’s a group of people trying to bring it down where I live by creating a bubble of non-spirit magic that they hope to cover the world. If the hex is based in Spirit Magic, then the bubble could help your friend,” Caroline explained to an attentive Cami.

“I think so? My uncle was hexxed by an Ancestral Witch here and Ancestral Magic is like a more concentrated version of Spirit Magic,” Cami said as they exited the Abattoir.

“Can he travel?” Caroline asked, a plan starting to form.

“He’s gets easily aggravated more, but doping him up with sedatives should make him more docile,” Cami said easily after a moment of thought.

Caroline stopped suddenly.

“What?” Cami asked genuinely confused.

“Nothing,” Caroline said quickly, pairing a bright smile with it. She had not expected Cami seriously suggest drugging her uncle as an answer. As they walked to Cami’s car, Caroline considered how far she would go for her mother. She probably wouldn’t go as far as Hayley did, but what Cami was considering? Totally, without a doubt.

Cami drove to a nearby church where her uncle worked and was staying. Her uncle, Father Kiernan O’Connell looked at Caroline curiously as Cami explained what the plan was. He was hesitant but he agreed in the end.

So roughly 45 minutes after Hayley had been knocked out, Caroline along with a chipper Cami and a very sedated Father Kiernan were driving past New Orleans city limits on Interstate 10. Father Kiernan completely zonked out a couple moments later, causing Caroline to sigh in relief. She absently wished she had her phone, to at least call her mom.

Caroline had hoped that Enzo had raised an alarm about her not showing up to their brainstorming session. She wondered which of her friends would help Enzo. She shook herself from that line of thinking by asking Cami if she could call a friend with her phone. Marcel must have taken it while she was ‘knocked out’.

* * *

 

“Hello?” Enzo asked carefully, Caroline could hear the radio in the background along with car noises.

“It's me, Enzo,” Caroline smiled, she was glad to hear the voice of a friend.

“Caroline??” Enzo asked in utter confusion before the screech of tires could be heard.

“Caroline?!?” Her mother's voice came breathlessly.

“Mom? What are you doing with Enzo?” Caroline asked surprised.

“Coming to get you,” Liz said, just as surprised as her daughter.

Never in a million years did Caroline ever expect Enzo to go to her mom for help. Wait, did that mean none of her friends believe she was in trouble?

“Enzo said you missed a meeting with him and the locator app I had installed in your phone said you were in New Orleans,” Liz explained in a rush.

“I don't know where my phone went,” Caroline winced, “Sorry.”

“I don't give a damn about the phone, Caroline,” Liz huffed, “Where are you?”

“We're on our way to Mystic Falls, to the Non-Spirit Magic Bubble actually,” Caroline said glancing over at Cami who was driving.

“Why are you going there?” Liz asked.

“Who is with you, Gorgeous?” Enzo asked after Liz.

“A friend’s uncle was hexed with Ancestral Magic and either Bonnie or the Bubble should be able to help him,” Caroline explained matter-of-factly.

There was silence on the line for a good couple seconds before Enzo busted out laughing. Even a smack from Liz didn't stop Enzo's laughing.

“Anyway, we'll probably stop soon so I can get refreshed and food,” Caroline said over his laughing and Liz’s sigh.

“Which route are you taking? We can meet up,” Liz said, ignoring Enzo.

“We're on Interstate 10 at the moment,” Caroline said, “We'll pick up a map at the stop, call you back and we can figure out a intersecting route.”

“Okay,” Liz agreed, “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Caroline said before the call ended.

Liz sighed, holding her phone to her chest and closed her eyes. Caroline was okay. Whatever happened, Caroline had overcome it and was on her way home. It also sounded like she hadn't crossed paths with Klaus. Liz counted that as a win.

Enzo had laughed himself out and was now smiling. Trust Caroline to not only free herself but make a ‘friend’ in the process. He hadn't been too surprised when Caroline mentioned a friend, although he'd expected it to be a certain Original Hybrid not a human. He'd have to check out the human once he met them, Enzo had a feeling this friend had only helped Caroline to help the uncle.

 

* * *

 

“Josh! Where's Caroline?” Marcel demanded as he walked into the dungeon, “Why's Hayley here...her stomach’s flat and there's no extra heartbeat.”

“Uh, surprise?” Josh weakly joked as he rubbed his neck.

“What's going on here?!?” a voice roared causing Josh to blanche and Marcel to flinch. Klaus had found them, and probably knew about Caroline.

“Hayley's not pregnant!” Josh blurted out, accidentally ripping her shirt off to show her flat stomach.

Marcel almost snarled at Josh, that little tidbit was supposed to be exposed later. After Caroline had left, with promises of keeping quiet about the abduction and almost torture. But when Marcel looked at Klaus to gauge his reaction, Marcel was stunned silent.

Relief, pure unadulterated relief shown on Klaus’ face before a familiar malicious glint came to his eyes.

“What?” Rebekah asked in a small and broken voice. She'd been so looking forward to the child Hayley was carrying. She had wanted another blood family member that would be easy to love.

As Klaus advanced on an unconscious Hayley, Rebekah’s anger grew. This girl, this peasant, had lied to them and Rebekah hadn't detected a lie. Elijah had sold her on this dream, this perfect family dream.

Rebekah straighten her spine as that thought flittered through her brain. Elijah, how much did he know? Did he purposely perpetuate this lie?

Rebekah's head cocked as she heard familiar footfalls and flashed away.

“Where's Rebekah going?” Josh asked before a shriek followed by thud.

“Dealing with Elijah, I presume,” Klaus chuckled. Trust Rebekah to be dramatic but Elijah would be dealt with. Even if he hadn't purposefully engineered the baby, Elijah had guilted Klaus into taking this...girl, into his home and tried to make him care about her.

Klaus smiled at Josh’s audible gulp.

“So how did this, happen?” Klaus asked calmly crouching by Hayley's head.

“Um, we're not entirely sure,” Josh said trying to keep his voice from quavering.

“Josh!” Marcel snapped. The boy seriously did not know how to use information for gain.

“What? He's scarier than you right now!” Josh exclaimed.

“What do you know?” Klaus asked in a calm voice absently playing with a lock of Hayley's hair.

Marcel sighed, it might be better for him to come clean with all the information. At least the information regarding Hayley but nothing concerning Caroline's abduction.

Over the next few minutes, Marcel explained the theory of the faux pregnancy and what was needed to keep it going.

“And how did you come about this theory? Surely this didn't cross your mind when you first found out about the she-wolf’s condition, otherwise this wouldn't have been just a theory. You would have used this information as blackmail against her and to get me out of New Orleans in the most humiliating way possible,” Klaus pointed out causing Marcel to suck in a breathe, “It wouldn't have to come from the ‘guest’ Thierry and Diego brought from Mystic Falls, did it?”

Josh squeaked before clapping a hand over his mouth.

“Beyond vervain and a broken neck, nothing happened to Caroline,” Marcel started before Klaus pinned him to the wall by the neck.

“If nothing happened to her, where is she?” Klaus asked wildly.

Marcel tried to speak but Klaus had completely crushed his throat but looked at Josh before he blacked out.

“Ah, Joshua,” Klaus said in a weird voice as Marcel dropped to the ground, “Where is Caroline?”

“Hayley and Cami came down here while I was talking with Caroline, who was unrestrained and recovering from the vervain, Hayley snapped my neck and when I came to, Hayley was, uh, there, and Cami and Caroline were gone,” Josh spewed.

Unfortunately, Klaus was inclined to believe him. The amount of fear the boy was giving off was potent.

Josh flinched when Klaus pulled out his cell phone. Klaus rolled his eyes. He brought up Cami's contact and waited as it rang. And rang and rang before going to voicemail.

Growling, he hit redial and waited as it rang numerous times before going to voicemail again. Hayley started stirring on Klaus’ third attempt at calling Cami.

“God, can you stop?!?” An annoyed voice huffed causing Klaus to freeze. It was not the blonde he was expecting.

“Caroline? Why are you answering Cami's phone?” Klaus said after a moment.

“Because I’m with her?” Caroline said slowly.

Klaus was a little stunned, Caroline sounded perfectly fine, albeit a little annoyed. He could hear the sounds of a car in the background in addition to what apparently passed for music playing in the background. He wondered why she had hightailed it out of New Orleans with Cami.

“I have a paper due, that I still need to write, and we still have to figure out how to defeat Kai Parker and bring down the Bubble of non-Spirit Magic surrounding the town. I don’t have time for you to show me all New Orleans has to offer,” Caroline explained in a rush.

Klaus broke into an almost goofy grin, not only had she gotten the voicemail but Caroline had listened to it. Hayley’s gasp brought his attention back to the reason he was in the dungeon.

“I’ll talk with you later about Spring Break, Hayley’s awoken,” Klaus grinned malevolently.

“Wow, she knocked Hayley out good,” Caroline said impressed.

“Hayley just woke up?” Klaus heard Cami ask Caroline before she ended the call. So that’s where Cami fit in, she must have found out about Sean being used for the fake pregnancy. Cami was a very family-orientated person and she would not have taken nicely to finding out how her twin had died. Klaus also filed away the fact that Cami apparently aided Caroline, now he would have to rethink punishing the O’Connells.

  
At the moment, he had to deal with a treacherous she-wolf and he hadn’t tortured someone, in earnest, for awhile. It was time to see how rusty he was.

 


End file.
